


Silver, Black, and Gold

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: 30 Days of Writing [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles got together with Scott and Derek the three of them had some certain…difficulties with expressing their feelings instead of just kissing each other. They’ve made progress in the last ten months and now their first Valentine’s Day has rolled around and they are each individually freaking out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver, Black, and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to all of you even though the day's almost over!

When Stiles got together with Scott and Derek the three of them had some certain…difficulties with expressing their feelings instead of just kissing each other. They’ve made progress in the last ten months and now their first Valentine’s Day has rolled around and they are each individually freaking out.  
Scott turned to Allison, rushing over after he got off at the on the twelfth and bursting into the house. “Allison!” He shouted. “Tomorrow’s Valentine’s day!”  
“I’m aware of that.” Allison said with a smirk as she appeared at the kitchen door. “I’m guessing you forgot?”  
“Yell at me later.” Scott told her. “It’s our first Valentine’s Day I need to do something special.”  
“Do you have any ideas?” Allison said, waving him into the kitchen where she was working on decorating a cake.  
“I want to do something special.” Scott told her, dropping into one of the chairs sitting at the island where Allison was working.  
“Like homemade-dinner special? Or like picnic-under-the-stars-special?”  
“Like these are the two most important people in my life and it’s our first Valentine’s Day together and I feel like shit because I forgot about it special.” Scott sighed.  
Allison stared at him for a moment. Scott doesn’t often swear. This is serious. “Okay.” She said, nodding slowly. “Start thinking. We’ll get you a plan. Don’t worry.”  
Scott nodded. “Thanks Alli. You’re the best.”  
She smiled. “Only say that after we get done thinking.”  
*  
Stiles turns to Lydia for his support because he can’t exactly go to Scott with it. It’s after work on the thirteenth when he realizes he still has nothing for his boyfriends. So he rushes to his best friend outside his boyfriends for help.  
“Lydia!” Stiles shouts, banging on her front door.  
The door opened to reveal Allison in a large t-shirt with messy hair and a sleepy smile. “What Stiles?” She sighed. “We were having a lazy day.”  
“I need to talk to Lydia. And you. Like now.”  
“You forgot about Valentine’s Day, didn’t you?” Allison smirked.  
“I’m an idiot you two can ride me later for it just help me.” Stiles begged.  
“Let him in.” Lydia declared, coming up. She was dressed the same as Allison but he hair was pulled up in a messy bun. “I’ve already got ideas for him to use. I planned ahead.”  
“You are a goddess.” Stiles declared, sighing in relief.  
“I’m aware.” Lydia grinned, turning to go back into the house.  
“What are you two doing?” Stiles asked Allison as they walked inside.  
“I’m on call at the EMS station on Saturday so we took today off to spend time together and then Lydia’s bringing me dinner Saturday night for the actual day.”  
“Sounds like you two have everything planned out.”  
Allison grinned. “We’re organized girls. Of course we have everything planned. Now go, Lydia’s been waiting for you to show up.”  
“God bless that woman.” Stiles declared. “She is a beautiful genius.”  
*  
Derek turned to Kira, his cousin by her marriage to Malia, because he and she had become close in the last few years. He went over at the start of February, knocking politely on the front door.  
“What’s up bro?” Kira asked, pulling open the door.  
“I need some help planning something for Valentine’s Day.”  
Kira grinned. “Oh hell yes.”  
Derek smiled and followed her into the house. “I want to make it special.”  
“We can definitely manage that.” Kira told him. “Let me call Lydia and Allison and we can all buckle down together.”  
“You four have been planning this, haven’t you?”  
Kira grinned at him. “We’ve been waiting yes. And yes we will listen to everything you have to say but we want the three of you to have an amazing Valentine’s Day because we are all ecstatic that you guys finally got your heads out of your asses and got together after the rest of us were already married.”  
Derek blushed. “We didn’t know the three thing would work and we were scared.”  
Kira stopped and stepped up to hug him. “We know.” She whispered. “But we are insanely proud and very excited so let us have our fun please, okay?”  
Derek sighed. “Alright. Call the other girls.”  
Kira jumped away and clapped happily. “Yay! Let’s do this!”  
*  
Valentine’s Day found Stiles, Scott, and Derek still in bed at six in the afternoon, naked, sweaty, sated, and grinning having spent almost the entire day in bed, only leaving for food and the bathroom.  
“I love you two.” Stiles declared in the silence as they all caught their breath after the lastest round.  
Derek tugged Stiles closer and tightened his hold on Scott so both of them were curled against his sides. “You two are the best thing to happen to me.”  
“Same here.” Scott grinned, looking between the two. “I’m really glad Lydia and Allison decided to meddle.”  
“Don’t tell them that.” Stiles told him. “Their heads are big enough as it is.”  
Scott smiled and leaned across Derek’s chest to kiss Stiles. “I don’t mind. I’ve got you two to make it better.”  
“Don’t go starting another round.” Derek told him. “We’ve got to get up and get dressed.”  
“Why?” Stiles asked, looking up at him. His eyes widened. “Derek Hale did you make Valentine’s Day plans?!”  
Derek grinned. “I figured neither of you two would remember.”  
Scott and Stiles both spluttered, trying to defend themselves before Derek quieted them with quick kisses. “If you two shut up and get up now I think we’ll have time for a shower together.”  
Stiles and Scott both shot up, clambering over each other to get out of bed and get to the bathroom.  
Derek just laughed and followed after them at a much slower pace, shaking his head at his boyfriends’ antics but not wanting either of them to ever change.  
*  
Derek made Stiles and Scott both put blindfolds on when they got in the car, finally clean and dressed after a couple more rounds of frantic love. Both of them bitched about it on the outside but Derek knew that both of them were excited to see what he had planned.  
“Are we there yet?” Stiles asked as they pulled out of the driveway. He was sitting in the back and Derek could see him grinning widely in the rear view mirror.  
“If you start that I will turn around and go home.” Derek told him.  
Stiles grinned. “Just trying to create some in flight entertainment.”  
“We are not flying and you are annoying.” Derek smiled fondly.  
“You two are adorable.” Scott grinned in the front seat.  
“You’re just as adorable.” Stiles told him. “Actually you’re more adorable because you’re a little puppy.”  
“He’s right.” Derek agreed.  
“I think we’re all adorable.” Scott told them. “I mean even the girls agree on that.”  
“They also spent four years trying to get the three of us to stop trying to date other people we didn’t love in college and accept that all three of us love each other.” Stiles reminded them. “They have an investment in us.”  
“We also owe them.” Scott pointed out. “They’re the ones that got us together. We should thank them.”  
“I’ve already told Lydia that I’ll take them all on a shopping trip the day after our one day anniversary.” Derek told them. “They deserve it.”  
“Don’t let them spend too much.” Stiles warned. “We’re saving up for a romantic trip, remember?”  
“I know.” Derek smiled. “You remind me all the time.”  
“I’m just excited to be able to afford it and go with you.” Stiles blushed.  
“As are we.” Scott assured him.  
“We’re here.” Derek announced, stopping the car. “Everybody out but keep the blindfolds on.”  
“We’re at the preserve.” Scott declared, getting out. “Why are we here?”  
“Shut up and smell this.” Derek smirked, waving a cloth under Scott’s nose.  
Scott spluttered and pulled away. “Derek!” He exclaimed. “That’s scent block!”  
“Yup.” Derek told him. “Stiles gets no clues and neither do you.”  
Scott glared in the direction of him. “I hate when you use him against me.”  
Derek grinned, despite the fact that Scott couldn’t see.  
“Can we go now?” Stiles asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “I want to see what Derek planned.”  
“Come on.” Derek took Scott’s arm and walked over to take Stiles’s as well. “Be careful how you step. I don’t want either of you getting hurt.”  
“Stiles that means don’t let go.” Scott explained, leaning around Derek to grin in Stiles’s direction.  
“Stop grinning at me.” Stiles told him, sensing the grin. “I’m not a klutz anymore.”  
“Anymore?” Derek repeated. “You fell off the bed this morning when we asked you to grab the lube.”  
“I was excited.” Stiles defended. “You two naked is very distracting.”  
Derek and Scott both grinned.  
“Watch your step.” Derek warned, leading his boyfriend’s over a fallen branch.  
“Are we almost there?” Scott asked. “I want the antidote to that stupid potion I can’t stand not being able to smell you two.”  
“Nearly.” Derek told him. “Be patient.”  
“I don’t want to be.” Scott pouted. “I can’t smell anything.”  
“Neither can I.” Stiles said. “I hate suspense.”  
Derek led the two of them into a clearing and stopped. “Take of your blindfolds but leave your eyes closed.” He ordered.  
The other two did as they were told, getting excited again to see what Derek had planned.  
“Ready?” Derek asked when they both had the blindfolds off.  
“I swear to God Derek.” Stiles warned.  
Derek smirked and let go of their arms, moving beyond them into the clearing. “Open your eyes.”  
Scott and Stiles opened their eyes and their jaws dropped at what they saw. Derek was standing next to a big nest of blankets and pillows that had three picnic baskets next to it and there were fairy lights strung everywhere, lighting the clearing and making it romantic and beautiful.  
“How the hell?!” Stiles screeched, running into the clearing to jump into Derek’s arms.  
Derek caught Stiles with ease but fell over when Scott plowed into him as well. They fell laughing and grunting onto the blankets.  
“Seriously.” Stiles demanded, sitting up over Derek. “How the hell did you manage this? We barely let you leave the bed today to piss let alone set this up.”  
“Kira and Malia.” Derek told him. “I asked them to help me in return for me paying for their meals at their own romantic dinner tonight.”  
“They did amazing.” Scott said, kissing Derek. “You did amazing.”  
“And Allison and I made the food.” Derek told them, gesturing to the picnic baskets. “I didn’t work yesterday so we baked while you two were at work.”  
“I love you.” Stiles declared, leaning in to take a turn kissing Derek.  
“I’m glad you two like it.” Derek told him. “But we’re not done yet.”  
“There’s more?” Scott asked, eyes wide in surprise.  
Derek nodded and sat up a bit to reach into the nearest picnic basket to pull out to small boxes. “You two are the best thing to ever happen to me.” He told them. “After the fire, I didn’t think I’d ever love anyone again, let alone two weird, spastic boys that I hated when I first met them. But I don’t regret it. I’m going to be forever grateful to Lydia and Allison for meddling in our lives because I don’t think I would’ve made a move without them. It’s been an amazing ten months and I hope to God and whoever else is out there that we get to stay together forever.” He held out the two boxes to Scott and Stiles. “So I hope to those same people that you’ll say yes.”  
Stiles and Scott had wide eyes as they reached out and took the boxes from Derek, opening them together and inhaling sharply at the sight of the silver bands inside.  
“Will you two marry me?” Derek asked shyly.  
“YES!” The two of them shouted, diving forward to try and kiss Derek at the same time and having to settle with taking turns kissing him and hugging him tightly.  
Derek laughed and kissed both of them and hugged them back, all three of them grinning and laughing.  
“Wait wait wait wait.” Stiles said when they all calmed down.  
“What?” Scott asked.  
“Don’t you dare change your mind.” Derek warned him.  
“I’m not gonna.” Stiles grinned at him. “But I have something as well.” Stiles reached a hand into the pocket of his jeans, wriggling around a little to get what he wanted, pulling his fist out triumphantly with a grin. “Here.” He said, holding out his hand and pressing something into Scott and Derek’s hands. “I was going to ask but Derek beat me to it.”  
Scott and Derek both stared as they looked at the black rings in their hands.  
“Oh my god.” Scott said. “Oh my god.”  
“What?” Stiles asked.  
Scott held up a finger and went digging in his own pocket, pulling his hand out to show two gold rings to Derek and Stiles. “I was going to ask as well.”  
All three of them stared at each other before laughing and kissing each other again.  
“Maybe we really are telepathic.” Stiles grinned, bringing up the old joke they always had of them being able to read each other’s minds because they always knew what the others wanted.  
“The girls played us.” Scott told him. “Derek was right, I forgot.” Scott admitted. “I went to Allison for help and she helped me get the rings last minute.”  
“I did the same.” Stiles admitted. “I went to Lydia yesterday and she helped me get the black rings.”  
“I didn’t forget.” Derek grinned. “Although Kira did help me get the rings in the right size because I didn’t know what either one of you were.”  
“The girls played us.” Scott repeated.  
“Well then I suppose we have something else to thank them for.” Derek smiled. He looked down at the black and gold rings on his hand and grinned. “I like that we each got different colors though.”  
Scott nodded in agreement, looking at the black and silver on his hand. “And they all look pretty good together.”  
“The girls definitely planned that.” Stiles decided, looking at the silver and gold on his left hand. “There’s no way they didn’t.”  
“We’re in a pack with some devious girls.” Derek agreed. “But I don’t think we can be mad at them. Not when they’ve helped us this much.”  
“Thanking them can wait.” Stiles declared. “Right now I would love to break in this comfortable little nest we’ve got here.”  
“You are insatiable.” Scott exclaimed.  
Stiles grinned. “Shut up and get your pants off.”  
*  
Lydia looked up as she heard her phone ding. She reached over to the small nightstand in the EMS station room her and Allison had claimed for the night.  
“What is it?” Allison asked, looking up when she saw the smile on her wife’s face.  
Lydia turned the phone so she could see and Allison grinned. “Forward it to the other girls.” She told her. “They’ll want to see.”  
Lydia nodded, tapping away on her phone.  
“I’m glad for them.” Allison whispered when Lydia put the phone down and snuggled back down into the bed.  
“They deserve the happiness.” Lydia agreed.  
Both girls fell asleep happy, both for themselves and for their packmates as they thought about the picture Derek had sent to them of three hands linked together with two rings on each hand. Rings of black, silver, and gold. It was Valentine’s Day and for the first year ever, every pack member was in a long-term and very committed relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out on [tumblr/a> if you want to talk or prompt anything!](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/)


End file.
